Poptart Princess
by changing annas
Summary: Jenna has been on the run for eight years of her life. When she is finally captured by shield she learns she isn't as alone in this world as she thought. And Thor learns that sometimes the past does come back, but not always to haunt you. Will contain ships! This is my second time writing this story! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The world I never had

**Alright let's try this again. I'm going to be updating as many chapters as I can in my free time, adding to the fact that I probably won't be sleeping tonight.**

 **Chapter Revised on: 8/26/15**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jenna.**

I am not a normal child.

This was a fact I have and will ever really accept. I may say I do but I probably will never truly accept that I did not have a house with a dad and mom who waited for me to get home. I didn't have a dog or cat whom I gossiped with over girls at my school. I was never going to have a closet full of close, hell I barely had a suitcase full of them. I would never go to prom in a fancy dress and heels. I wouldn't make friends like all the other girls who looked like me did in the TV's at Wal-Mart.

I am not a normal child.

I had not been a normal child since I had to run from Angel Guardian Home Brooklyn, the only steady residency I had till the age of seven. I had ran all the way from Brooklyn, to Michigan that day. All within the confinement of a day. I'm still now sure how that's possible. From there I had seen most every city in this great country of the USA, or at least it felt like it. Moving around from place to place, never staying for more than 2 weeks before people would start to wonder who the young girl was wandering the outside edge of the forest was.

I am not a normal child. Yet I wished I was every day of my life.

Still, here I am, fifteen years old and panting for breath as I rush past the shrub and trees in the forest. My vision was starting to blur a bit from the lack of oxygen getting in my system properly, and I hit into something. Or did something hit me? Whatever happened it caused me to bleed as I felt the familiar warmth ooze down my side from my shoulder, though I couldn't stop.

My steps faltered, and I crashed down onto the leafy ground. Screaming as I went, I desperately tried to squirm away from the footsteps that came closer, my hair plastered to my sweat drenched face. Something made a shot noise before I was trapped to the ground by what I believe was a net. It soon sent jolts of electricity through my body, screams disturbing the normally quiet forest atmosphere. I could feel conscious slipping as the shocks stopped, net pulled off.

"Hold fire! Make sure she's still breathing!"

Who was speaking?

Faces appearing in limited sight as I tried desperately to get any part of my body to move.

My arm was lifted up and something punctured into my skin causing me to screaming once more.

The people around me seemed to scramble away yelping and screaming with me. With all the strength I had left I pushed myself up slightly before collapsing again this time sweet bliss of darkness taking me.

My name is Jenna Connors.

I am fifteen years old, 6'0, and 130 pounds. I was born and raised in America. I was born in 2000 on the 7th of May by a Anna Connors. She died after birth due to complications no doctors could explain.

My father was of unknown origins, but I assume he is where I inherited my long blonde hair from as my mother and I shared bright green eyes and freckles.

Shield had taken interest in me, and from only one trip there I knew I shouldn't be there. They only seemed interested in the... well.. unusual events that seemed to occur near me. Lighting strikes, large scale storms out of seemingly nowhere, objects blowing up for unknown reasons, and electrocution of people. Of course none of the people had ever died because of the electrocution, myself included as lighting seemed to love striking me, but some have because of buildings that collapsed after storms or winds took them down.

I have only ever had up to a 2nd grade schooling, and have tried to learn in my travels but as you can predict trying to attend at least 48 schools in one year would look a bit weird if they started to track me and thus could lead to a pattern and shield finding me. So I decided that I would become smart in the area of woodsmen ship and hunting.

The only skill I had at this point was singing and I had a guitar for a while, but forgot it while running one day and I didn't even attempt to go back to get it. Other small skills included pick pocketing and breaking ATMs for money though this was one of my least favorite ways to get things. I most just stole stuff when people weren't looking. Like how I got my shoes from the back of a pick-up truck.

This was my entire world in a nut shell. Though in my unconscious state of reflecting upon myself, I had a feeling when I awoke my entire world would be turned upside down and on its side. Though... I was still curious... what did Shield want with a 15 year old girl...?

 **R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2: The man I hated the most

**Revised on: 8/26/15**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jenna**

When I came too I found myself smelling ammonia, and bleach. I was obviously in a medical room of some kind. My eyes cracked open a few minutes later after regaining most of my senses. Light dimmed considerably so I could open them easily. My skin was covered in burned areas of squares and my shoulder had been bandaged lightly, but other than that it was relatively easy to swing my legs up and over the side of the bed. Legs hitting the floor and taking a moment for them to come back to me. I ripped the heart monitor and IV out of my arm just as the door opened and I was met with a red haired woman. "Your up... good. Come on, let's go." She wasted no time in dragging me along.

I was too groggy still to argue, or even open my mouth. Man did my throat feel dry and scratchy was my idle though as I was lead along metal hall ways that I knew without her I would have been lost in five minutes flat. My movements slowly started to come back to life as did my mind, and I was awake enough to see we had stepped into a large room that held an enormous window on the opposite side of me. A group of people seemed to have been arguing when we entered and paused. "Jenna sir." The woman spoke before sitting at the table.

"Ah Jenna, good to see your awake." From the table I noticed a blonde haired man sit up a bit straighter, a cape on his back for whatever reason.

"Where...?"

"Welcome to the Helicarrier. You've been avoiding this for quiet sometime huh?" The black male hummed from his spot. "Now, down to business. The reason you're here and not in some other base is because while running the standard tests we found out that you have a blood relative we had access too."

"No I don't.. my mom died after I was born." I mumbled leaning against the wall shaking my head to try and wake up further.

"Father Jenna. We found you're father. Meet Thor." He gestured over as a tall blonde, the one with the cape, and some amazingly buff arms walked towards me.

"No... Stop fuckin with me..." I mumbled getting upset. "My dad left... left before I was born... or... or he gave me up... that can't be him!" I stated swinging my arm in his direction. "That isn't him!"

"Blood tests don't lie Jenna."

"Jenna it is true. I am you're father." The male, Thor, chimed in grasping me by my shoulder. I pushed that away still in disbelief.

"This.. this isn't real..."

"Just wait till you hear what your uncles trying to do." Tony Stark came. "Hey Jenna!"

"Tony...? I haven't seen you since the last charity event." I mumbled looking towards the black male once more for explanation of my 'uncle'.

"He claims to be raising an army. Army of what, we don't know." Fury went on despite the fact my head was already running on max speed.

"Wait wait wait, so you're telling me that a team of ADULT SUPERHEROS is asking a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL for help?!" I exclaimed finally asked awake. "And that my father of all people is that guy?!" I waved a hand in his general direction. "How the hell does that even work?!"

"He's a god Jenna, it only makes sense you would show some sort of power like him..." Tony offered up from where he was. "Besides! You two are spitting images of each other!" He stated in a happy voice only to be met with my clearly un-amused face.

"No. I am so done. This is all a dream, you aren't real" I pointed at Tony, "You don't exist," I point at my alleged father, "And you ARE INSANE." I finally finished on Fury.

"If you think so. But just talk to you uncle why don't you?" He answered coolly. "I mean, why the hell not?"

I was silent for a moment. "Oh fuck you all!" I stated before crossing my arms. "Where is the bastard?" I gave up in trying to fight. If anything my 'uncle' could probably help me get out of this loony bin. Red escorted me to him, a large glass containment unit in the center of this room with gadgets that looked far too complex for a normal person to understand what it said. Inside this large glass thing was a male. Slender, and tall, wearing a weird ass green outfit, and with shoulder length black hair. He and me shared one thing and that was a green eyes. Where the red head went I haven't a clue, but all I knew was this guy was probably in some sort of similar situation that I was in.

"So uh... hi...?" I stated lamely. How does one just ask for help out of some insane asylum? Well what I said certainly wasn't how.

"You should be scared child. Have you any clue who I am?" The silky smooth voice responded full of disgust.

"Uhh... I didn't really go to school...?" I responded as I sat down on the platform leading to the door of his small prison.

He let out a small noise again before speaking all while eyeing me. "I am Loki of Asgard. The soon to be ruler of your puny planet."

"Jenna, and if our planets so puny why do you want to conquer it?"

"Because despite being so far behind other beings, you are still powerful in numbers. Are you not scared?" He asked coming closer slowly.

"No? Why should I be?" I hummed softly as I played with hair. Had someone washed it? It smelled lovely like apples or pears.

"Because I am here to take over your planet child. I am an alien, a god, something higher and more powerful than you and your puny race combined." He claimed eyes flashing brightly.

"The how come your in there and I'm out here?" I asked once more. "Though to be honest I don't know which of us are in a worse situation."

"Worse situation? How could you be trapped?" He questioned me now.

"I don't exactly like Shield. They're liars for one." I muttered bitterly. "Apparently you're my uncle."

"Oh yes you are. Did you not know?" Was the gods response like it was something rather obvious.

"It's not true! Shut the hell up with that would you?!" I hissed annoyingly. "How the hell could you be my uncle?"

"Well my brother and a mortal girl had se-"

"Okay, okay I don't need to hear that! I meant my family has no interest in me so why would they suddenly come back up?"

"You're guess is as good as mine child."

"I mean... at least I could have been adopted you know..? Instead of having to run from everything and one..." I mumbled down into my lap. "Would have at least been nice to know someone at least cared about me even if we weren't blood related..."

Loki went silent for a while, and the buzzing of the ship around us was the only thing to fill the silence around us. "Sometimes it is worse to know the people whom you loved best had really lied all the time of your origins..."

"Maybe... but still it's better than nothing... I mean... do you know what it's like to be a scared seven year old, cold, alone, barely alive..? Stealing cans of food from stores just to eat? Scavenging garbage cans for some small piece of clothing or a blanket, coats, to have to stand in a line at the age of eight to receive food and when questioned about your family you can only give a blank stare...? Do you know what it's like to never run to your dad or mom about a scrapped knee, broken arm, hurting stomach...? " I rambled a bit, wiping at my eyes. "O-Only to be caught by strangers and be told that part of your family is alive and they just haven't been looking for you the entire time. They didn't care. It just... it hurts... to be so alone..." I whispered.

The god was stunned into a silence once more, his eyes softening for only a half of a second before hardening. "The past makes a person child. By that means you are nothing but homeless human scum beneath a gods feet. A past shall not save you from your future." He hissed. "A future that should be starting about... now."

The ship rocked and I was forced to grab onto a railing. "What the heck?!" I yelped.

Overhead Fury's voice came in from a speaker I presume. "Jenna stay put. We have been hit in an engine, Thor is heading your way now."

"What is happening?!" I yelled back up, rocking again. "Whoa! Stop shaking the boat!" I yelled towards Loki who was standing calmly.

"Oh that's not me." He smiled coldly.

Looking up as men rushed towards me I stood up shakily breath starting to increase. "H-hey?!" I asked before one brought up a gun and I ducked at the bullets. "Holy shit!"

My fighting instincts came in as I dodged the fire, working my way up and kicking one to the ground. The second grabbed me by my waist and was soon met with my elbow as he toppled over the side of the railing. I could find the third till he was already at the door, and the first one had by my the neck, gun to my head. "A-ah!" I made a noise as the door opened as Loki walked out, given a staff.

"Let us go then and create a new world together Jenna." He whispered bringing the staff up to touch my chest. Everything constricted around the spot, and I felt my will of mind slipping away as I struggled to breath. Loki was hit out of the way along with the man behind me as the blonde haired man came back, but I couldn't stop myself from watching as Loki lured him into the cage, door shutting behind him. And in horror I pressed the button that launched Thor down in the cage with a swoosh.

I wasn't in control of my actions and I was forced to watch as my thoughts slowly turned over themselves an and all I wanted was to help my Uncle escape. And so I followed him.

 **R &R**


End file.
